Try Again
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt Hummel is finally done wasting his time being heart broken over a guy who cheated on him. He's on a mission to open his life up to new possibilities and new chances at love not realizing he would find a new prospect in Brody's cousin Peyton. Kurt/OC


**AN: All right guys so this is my third attempt at a Kurt/OC story with the original character being played by Henry Cavil. There are some facts to read before the fic so please pay attention to those. Please remember to leave some reviews and hopefully you enjoy this version better!**

 **TRY AGAIN FACTS:**

 **Hunter and Ryder are Kurt's cousins and room mates instead of Rachel and Santana**

 **Finn died a month after senior year instead of in college**

 **Rachel and Finn broke up in junior year and her and Jesse got back together months later**

 **Blaine is his ex but WILL NOT APPEAR in this fic as I hate the character**

 **Rachel lives with Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes**

 **Kurt has two huskies a grey male named Monroe and a brown female named Sienna**

 **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CASTING:**

 **PEYTON KINCAID (HENRY CAVIL) – Brody's cousin and Kurt's love interest**

 **LEXIE JACOBS (Maia Mitchell) – Hunter's girlfriend**

 **SUTTER MCCALL (Dylan O'Brien) – Quinn's boyfriend**

 **Couples: Kurt/Peyton, Rachel/Jesse, Hunter/Lexie, Santana/Dani, Quinn/Sutter, Sam/Mercedes, Ryder/Marley, Artie/Kitty, Mason/Jane, Elliot/Brody**

 **Glee Characters Appearing: Kurt, Hunter, Ryder, Sam, Artie, Mason, Marley, Rachel, Quinn, Jane, Santana, Kitty, Dani, Elliot, Jake, Mercedes, Isabelle, Sue, Burt, and Carole**

 **Marley, Ryder, Mason, Jane, and Kitty are the same age as everyone else**

 **Peyton is four years older than everyone else**

 **TRY AGAIN (CH.1: Getting Back Up)**

Four weeks, that's how much time had passed since Blaine Anderson broke Kurt's heart and then tried to blame Kurt for his inability to keep his dick in his pants. It took less than five seconds after the accusation left Blaine's lips that Kurt was pushing the boy out of his apartment and telling him they were over and to never contact him again along with his huskies Monroe and Sienna growling at the short shit beside their owner's legs.

The door slammed loudly along with the sound of the lock setting before Kurt ran to his room, dogs again close behind and cried himself to sleep that night. The next day Kurt announced what Blaine had done to his cousin's and friends and found himself touched by the cries of outrage from each of them as well as some offers to kick his ex's ass. It was then as he looked around the room at his large support system that he realized that he would be okay though Blaine was gone he wasn't alone anymore.

He also got support from Isabelle at work and several other coworkers and Burt and Carole both offered to fly in and spend a week there if he needed them. It was amazing but also it brought back his heartbreak of losing his brother months before to a drunk driver a month after graduation. He knew if Finn were still there he would be along the list of people to offer that ass kicking fuck he would've probably gone through with it. That night Kurt cried again in Hunter's arms while Ryder rubbed his back for yet another loss.

Then something truly amazing happened the morning after. Kurt woke up to a new feeling that brought determination in the young boy's head. He was officially over any heart break caused by Blaine and today was the start of new possibilities of all kinds including love. It brought joy to the boy's heart as he laughed at the tongue bathing his face in kisses.

"Okay boy, down I love you too!" Kurt squealed as he gently pushed Monroe away only to have Sienna take his place making the boy laugh again catching the attention of his cousin's who walked into his bedroom with Hunter's girlfriend Lexie joining them.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Hunter said as the three of them joined Kurt in bed with wide smiles of their own and causing Monroe to shift his attention to Lexie who laughed loudly as the dog kissed her all over making the boys laugh as well as the girl cuddled up to Kurt's side and wrapped her arms around his muscled waist making Kurt pull the girl in tighter.

In his opinion there were many benefits to moving to New York and Lexie Jacobs was one of them as well as his other several new friends. That included Isabelle, Dani, Brody, Elliot, and Sutter. He was also a huge star at NYADA and was even modeling on the side for Isabelle which had made him somewhat famous for the few shots he had done in the last few months. The most viral one being the underwear shots he had done for Calvin Klein that was currently displayed in Time's Square. His muscled pecs and tight six pack as well as millions appreciated his toned long legs. Not to mention his bulge that his friends loved to point out making him blush.

It was nice but not his passion, he was still fully committed to acting which is why he wouldn't sign a full-time contract to anyone no matter how in demand he was.

"So, are you going to share with us what brought you into such a state of bliss?" Hunter asked as he pulled Lexie up from the bed while Ryder got Kurt and herded them into the kitchen, Monroe and Sienna close on their heels. It was there that Kurt began helping Ryder make everyone breakfast while Hunter and Lexie stared at him waiting for an answer before the pale boy finally gave in and replied.

"I've decided that I'm done being sad about some narcissistic asshole. Today is the start of new possibilities." Kurt replied as he flipped a pancake on the griddle while Ryder made bacon and eggs, looking away from his skillet to give his cousin a wide genuinely happy smile.

"That's great man, I've been waiting for you to see Blaine for the asshole he is. So, any specific possibilities in mind?" Ryder asked as he swatted Hunter's hand away from the bacon, causing Hunter to give Ryder his infamous go fuck yourself eyes.

"Well there are all on the table so yes just about anything." Kurt replied before all four of their phones signaled that they had received a group text. Looking down each one looked at the invite displayed on their screen. It was for a party at Brody's apartment that he shared with his cousin that Kurt had yet to meet but it had all his favorite liquors on the list.

"So, we're going to this right?" He asked looking at the other three people in the room before each smiled before Hunter responded

"Fuck yes we're going." He replied before the sound of Sienna knocking over a glass brought their attention to the floor beneath them before Kurt got a broom sweeping it up quickly before digging into his breakfast not being able to wait for that night.

Thankfully evening came sooner than expected as the past nine hours flew by and Kurt and his friends were currently walking up Brody's buildings stairs before reaching his floor and making it to the front door. It took seconds before it was answered but when it was Kurt's breath was taken away.

Standing in the door frame stood a tall, muscular god. He was fucking gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous. It was just as he shook his shock off that he realized the man was staring back with a glint that Kurt was clearly mistaking for flirtation.

"Hey guys I'm Peyton, come on in you're the last to arrive." Peyton announced before ushering all of them in and if the man's muscular arm held onto Kurt for longer than necessary the boy made sure not to read too much into it. Walking over to Dani he quickly accepted a tequila shot before downing it and taking another. Once again time flew by and now they had been there for four hours and causing most of them to get beyond shit faced. It was just as Kurt was making his way to the bathroom that he was knocked off his feet and run into someone's back.

"I'm so sorry about that, someone pushed me." He said before looking up and finding Peyton staring down in amusement

"It's no problem, I've actually been meaning to talk to you." Peyton said with a flirtatious wink before once again Kurt shook it off to misreading the situation however the lust in the older mans eyes was not a trick of lighting this was real. Very real as the man brought him to the couch and sat them down before addressing him again.

"I don't know if you've noticed but everyone here wants to sleep with you." Peyton said causing Kurt's to choke on his tequila in shock before finally getting it down and turning to the older man

"I'm sure that's not true." Kurt replied with a blush making the man laugh

"Trust me it is, you're Kurt Hummel the hottest supermodel around right now." He replied

"Well there's more to me than my looks, or my side job. I would hope they would be more interested in getting to know the real me and not the fake one they have in their heads." Kurt said with a bit of a glare making Peyton's eyes grow in surprise

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it, trust me the way Brody talks about you then you're way more than a pretty face. The way he tells it you're incredible, said you paid for his next three semesters of school. Thanks man, I tried to help him but he wouldn't except it so thank you really" Peyton finished with a warm smile before handing Kurt another tequila shot and just like that Kurt found himself glued to Peyton's side the whole night, talking through the next eight hours before they realized they were the only one's still up.

"Shit is it really 9 AM?" Peyton asked laughing along with Kurt before both boys grew quiet before Kurt was speaking again

"I had a lot of fun with you." He said with a smile that Peyton returned

"I did too, I hope this isn't too forward, but do you think we could do it again sometime? Like alone? Like a date?" Peyton asked making sure to clarify exactly what he wanted, and it brought so much joy to Kurt's heart that he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and pulling the other man into a passionate kiss, one that Peyton eagerly returned before oxygen became a factor.

Pulling away from each other they both smiled widely before Kurt realized that Peyton was still waiting for his reply.

"I would love to." He said with a huge grin

 **AN: All right my loves there is chapter 1! What do you think? I hope you like it and an update for it should be coming around the end of this month. Sorry I am busy. Love you all, leave reviews!**


End file.
